Harry Before Hogwarts -- Chapter 3
by Araw
Summary: Now in English, français, Filipino, and עברית! Maintenant en anglais, français, philippin et hébreu! Ngayon sa Ingles, français, Filipino, at Hebreo! עכשיו באנגלית, צרפתית, פיליפינית ועברית!


**English**

Harry Before Hogwarts - Chapter 3

By Araw

A Harry Potter Fanfic

"Aaargh!" I screamed as I hit the punching bag in Gym class, imagining it was Dudley. My one chance I'd had with a girl - with anyone - and Dudley had ruined it. As always. I kicked the punching bag especially hard. Coach Dugan nodded in approval. _Ellen._ Now I would never talk to her again.

"I'm gonna talk to Harry Potter," Ellen said, pointing a wavering finger at Harry. Her best friend, Lola-Rose Smith, looked at her like she was insane. In fact, she said so. Than gave three pieces of evidence. With parenthetical citations. "_Yup,_" Ellen thought, "_Without a doubt, Lola-Rose is the smartest person I know._" Ellen sighed. Maybe Lola-Rose was smart, but Ellen was stubborn. She would talk to Harry. She knew it.

After Gym class, Coach Dugan pulled me aside. He wanted me to join the school boxing team and even gave me the correct forms to fill it out. Holding on to the hope that my aunt and uncle would approve would just frustrate everyone involved. It would probably lead to another night in the cuboard without dinner. So I ripped up the application and flushed it down the toilet. It was easy. It was simple. It was the right thing to do.

After gym, Ellen flew through Social Studies, Language Arts, Maths (ugh), and Science. The same old, boring day. As always. Ellen was not the type of girl to just sit and wait around all day for something exiting to happen. No, Ellen was the type of girl who _made_ something exciting happen. Which is exactly what she planned on doing that day.

Nothing was happening. Absolutley nothing. I dragged myself through Maths, Science, Social Studies, and Language Arts. I kept waiting for something to happen, for some magical remedy to just come popping out from around the corner… but nothing ever happened.

Rounding the corner to her locker, Ellen bumped into Harry. Okay, no. She didn't just bump into him, she _crashed_ into him. She had been running at full throttle to get to something - not that she could remember what it was now - and hadn't looked as she rounded the corner. Hence the crash. "Oh, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, are you alright? Did I hurt you? Here, let me pick up your folders." Ellen was chattering aimlessly, trying to somehow sooth the mess she'd made. She stole a glance at the name on one of the folders. _Harry Potter._

Ellen was staring at my folder, lost in thought. I didn't want to scare her, but I _was_ wondering when I could have my folder back. It wasn't like people didn't bump into me all the time, because they did. I was invisible to 98% of my school. Dudley and his gang made up one percent. And now Ellen did too. "_This is my moment!"_ I realized with a rush of adrenaline. I should talk to her. It's now or never, right?

**Français**

Harry avant Poudlard - Chapitre 3

Par Araw

Un Harry Potter Fanfic

«Aaargh!» Ai-je crié en frappant le sac de boxe en cours de gym, imaginant que c'était Dudley. C'était ma seule chance avec une fille - avec n'importe qui - et Dudley l'avait gâchée. Comme toujours. J'ai frappé le sac de boxe particulièrement fort. L'entraîneur Dugan approuva de la tête. Ellen Maintenant, je ne lui parlerais plus jamais.

"Je vais parler à Harry Potter," dit Ellen, pointant Harry du doigt. Sa meilleure amie, Lola-Rose Smith, la regarda comme si elle était folle. En fait, elle l'a dit. Than a donné trois preuves. Avec des citations entre parenthèses. "Oui," pensa Ellen, "Sans aucun doute, Lola-Rose est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse." Ellen soupira. Peut-être que Lola-Rose était intelligente, mais Ellen était têtue. Elle parlerait à Harry. Elle le savait.

Après le cours de gymnastique, l'entraîneur Dugan m'a pris à part. Il voulait que je rejoigne l'équipe de boxe de l'école et m'a même donné les bons formulaires pour le remplir. Garder l'espoir que ma tante et mon oncle approuveraient ne ferait que frustrer toutes les personnes impliquées. Cela mènerait probablement à une autre nuit dans le cuboard sans dîner. Alors j'ai déchiré l'application et l'ai jetée dans les toilettes. C'était facile. C'était simple Il était la bonne chose à faire.

Après la séance de musculation, Ellen a effectué des études en sciences humaines, en arts du langage, en mathématiques (ugh) et en sciences. Le même vieux jour ennuyeux. Comme toujours. Ellen n'était pas le genre de fille à rester assise et à attendre toute la journée que quelque chose d'excitant se produise. Non, Ellen était le genre de fille qui a créé quelque chose d'excitant. C'est exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire ce jour-là.

Rien ne se passait. Absolument rien. Je me suis traîné à travers les mathématiques, les sciences, les études sociales et les arts du langage. J'attendais toujours que quelque chose se produise, qu'un remède magique vienne juste de surgir du coin de la rue… mais rien ne s'est passé.

En tournant le coin de son casier, Ellen rencontra Harry. D'accord, non. Elle ne l'a pas simplement heurté, elle l'a écrasé. Elle courait à plein régime pour arriver à quelque chose - sans pour autant pouvoir se rappeler de quoi il en était maintenant - et elle n'avait pas regardé comme elle tournait le coin. D'où le crash. "Oh, oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne cherchais pas, tu vas bien?" Est ce que je t'ai blessé? Tiens, laisse-moi prendre tes dossiers. »Ellen bavardait sans but, essayant de calmer le désordre qu'elle avait causé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au nom de l'un des dossiers. Harry Potter.

Ellen regardait mon dossier, perdue dans ses pensées. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, mais je me demandais quand je pourrais récupérer mon dossier. Ce n'était pas comme si les gens ne me rencontraient pas tout le temps, parce qu'ils l'avaient fait. J'étais invisible pour 98% de mon école. Dudley et sa bande constituaient un pour cent. Et maintenant, Ellen aussi. «C'est mon moment!» Ai-je réalisé avec une poussée d'adrénaline. Je devrais lui parler. C'est maintenant ou jamais, non?

**Filipino**

Harry Before Hogwarts - Kabanata 3

Sa Araw

Isang Fanfic ng Harry Potter

"Aaargh!" Screamed ko bilang ko pindutin ang pagsuntok bag sa Gym klase, imagining ito ay Dudley. Ang isang pagkakataon ko ay may isang batang babae - sa sinuman - at sinira ito ni Dudley. Palagi. Kicked ko ang pagsuntok bag lalo na mahirap. Coach Dugan nodded sa pag-apruba. Ellen. Ngayon hindi na ako makikipag-usap sa kanya muli.

"Mag-uusap ako kay Harry Potter," sabi ni Ellen, na nagtuturo ng isang daliri sa Harry. Ang kanyang pinakamatalik na kaibigan, si Lola-Rose Smith, ay tumingin sa kanya tulad ng siya ay sira ang ulo. Sa katunayan, sinabi niya ito. Kaysa nagbigay ng tatlong piraso ng katibayan. Mayroong mga pagsipi sa mga magulang. "Yup," pag-iisip ni Ellen, "Walang alinlangan, si Lola-Rose ang smartest na taong kilala ko." Nahulog si Ellen. Siguro si Lola-Rose ay matalino, ngunit si Ellen ay matigas ang ulo. Gusto niyang makipag-usap kay Harry. Alam niya ito.

Pagkatapos ng gym class, si Coach Dugan ay nakuha sa akin. Gusto niyang sumali ako sa koponan ng boxing ng paaralan at binigyan pa niya ako ng tamang mga form upang punan ito. Ang pag-asa sa pag-apruba ng tiyuhin at tiyuhin ay makapagpapahina lamang sa lahat ng nasasangkot. Ito ay maaaring humantong sa isang gabi sa cuboard nang walang hapunan. Kaya kinuha ko ang application at pinababa ko ang toilet. Ito ay madali. Ito ay simple. Ito ang tamang gawin.

Pagkatapos ng gym, si Ellen ay nagsakay sa pamamagitan ng Social Studies, Sining ng Wika, Matematika (ugh), at Science. Ang parehong lumang, mayamot araw. Palagi. Si Ellen ay hindi ang uri ng babae upang umupo at maghintay sa buong araw para sa isang bagay na lumabas na mangyayari. Hindi, si Ellen ang uri ng batang babae na gumawa ng isang bagay na kapana-panabik na mangyayari. Alin ang eksaktong ipinlano niya sa paggawa ng araw na ito.

Wala nang nangyayari. Wala si Absolutley. Nag-drag ako sa aking sarili sa pamamagitan ng Matematika, Agham, Mga Pag-aaral sa Pag-aaral, at Sining ng Wika. Iningatan ko ang naghihintay ng isang bagay na mangyayari, para sa ilang mga mahiwagang remedyo upang lumapit lamang lumabas mula sa paligid ng sulok ... ngunit walang nangyari.

Ang pag-ikot sa sulok sa kanyang locker, si Ellen ay nakumpiska sa Harry. Okay, no. Hindi lang siya nag-aaksaya sa kanya, nag-crash siya sa kanya. Siya ay tumatakbo sa ganap na tuldok upang makakuha ng isang bagay - hindi na maaaring siya matandaan kung ano ito ay ngayon - at hindi tumingin habang siya bilugan ang sulok. Kaya ang pag-crash. "Oh, oh my gosh, Sorry na, hindi ako naghahanap, tama ka ba? Nasaktan ba kita? Dito, hayaan mo akong kunin ang iyong mga folder. "Si Ellen ay namamasyal nang walang layon, sinusubukan na kahit papaano ay magulo ang gulo na ginawa niya. Nakuha niya ang isang sulyap sa pangalan sa isa sa mga folder. Harry Potter.

Si Ellen ay nakatingin sa aking folder, nawala sa pag-iisip. Hindi ko nais na takutin siya, ngunit nagtataka ako nang mapabalik ko ang aking folder. Ito ay hindi tulad ng mga tao ay hindi bumagabag sa akin sa lahat ng oras, dahil ginawa nila. Hindi ako nakikita sa 98% ng aking paaralan. Si Dudley at ang kanyang gang ay binubuo ng isang porsyento. At ngayon ay ginawa rin ni Ellen. "Ito ang aking sandali!" Napagtanto ko na may pagmamadali ng adrenaline. Dapat kong makipag-usap sa kanya. Ito ay ngayon o hindi, tama?

עברית

הארי לפני הוגוורטס - פרק 3

מאת ארו

הארי פוטר

"אאארג! "צרחתי כשחיטטתי בשק החבטות בכיתת הכושר, מדמיינת שזה היה דאדלי. הסיכוי היחיד שלי עם בחורה - עם אף אחד - ודאדלי הרס אותו. כמו תמיד. בעטתי בשק החבטות קשה במיוחד. המאמן דוגן הנהן בהסכמה. אלן. עכשיו לא אדבר איתה עוד לעולם.

"אני הולכת לדבר עם הארי פוטר, "אמרה אלן והצביעה על הארי. חברתה הטובה ביותר, לולה-רוז סמית, הביטה בה כאילו היתה מטורפת. למעשה, היא אמרה זאת. מאשר נתן שלוש ראיות. עם ציטוטים סותרים. "כן, "חשבה אלן, "ללא ספק, לולה-רוז היא האדם הכי חכם שאני מכירה." אלן נאנחה. אולי לולה-רוז היתה חכמה, אבל אלן היתה עקשנית. היא תדבר עם הארי. היא ידעה זאת.

אחרי חדר הכושר, מאמן דוגן משך אותי הצדה. הוא רצה שאצטרף לצוות האגרוף של בית הספר ואפילו נתן לי את הטפסים הנכונים למלא אותו. נאחזת בתקווה שדודי ודודי יאשרו רק יסכלו את כל המעורבים. זה בטח יוביל עוד לילה בארוחת הערב בלי ארוחת ערב. אז קרעתי את האפליקציה והושטתי אותה בשירותים. זה היה קל. זה היה פשוט. זה היה הדבר הנכון לעשות.

אחרי חדר הכושר, אלן טסה דרך מדעי החברה, אמנויות שפה, מתמטיקה (איכס), ומדע. אותו יום ישן ומשעמם. כמו תמיד. אלן לא היתה מסוג הבחורות לשבת סתם ולהמתין כל היום כדי שיקרה משהו שיקרה. לא, אלן היתה מסוג הנערות שעשו משהו מלהיב. וזה בדיוק מה שהיא תכננה לעשות באותו יום.

שום דבר לא קרה. Absolutley כלום. גררתי את עצמי באמצעות מתמטיקה, מדע, מדעי החברה ואמנויות שפה. כל הזמן חיכיתי שמשהו יקרה, בשביל איזו תרופה קסומה שרק תבוא מהחלון ... אבל שום דבר לא קרה.

היא התעופפה בפינה לתא שלה, ונכנסה אל הארי. אוקיי, לא. היא לא רק התנגשה בו, היא התנגשה בו. היא רצה במצערת מלאה כדי להגיע למשהו - לא שהיא זכרה מה זה עכשיו - ולא נראתה כשעברה בפינה. מכאן ההתרסקות. "הו, הו אלוהים, אני כל כך מצטערת, לא הסתכלתי, את בסדר? האם פגעתי בך? הנה, תן לי לאסוף את התיקיות שלך." אלן פיטפטה ללא מטרה, מנסה איכשהו להרגיע את הבלגן שהיא עשתה. היא העיפה מבט בשמה על אחת התיקיות. הארי פוטר.

אלן בהתה בתיק שלי, שקועה במחשבות. לא רציתי להפחיד אותה, אבל תהיתי מתי אוכל לקבל את התיקיה שלי בחזרה. זה לא שאנשים לא נתקלו בי כל הזמן, כי הם לא. הייתי בלתי נראה ל 98% של בית הספר שלי. דאדלי והחבורה שלו היו אחוז אחד. ועכשיו גם אלן עשתה זאת. "זה הרגע שלי! "הבנתי בבהלה של אדרנלין. אני צריך לדבר איתה. זה עכשיו או לא, נכון?


End file.
